Raven: Watch the Skies
by Irish Wildfire
Summary: Her parents helped save the world. They wanted to give her the life they never had. They want her to be safe. They should have known it was never going to happen. Set after the end of Nevermore. A continuation of the fan fiction Independence Day.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

My heart beats in my throat as I take off through the trees. My boots manage to find every single twig possible, which is generally not a good thing when you are running for your life. Behind me, Tom is starting to fall behind. he wasn't a good runner to begin with, but his injured leg has only made things worse.

I keep my wings tucked tight to my back as I run, but I still feel a twinge of pain as they collide with the branches on either side. Briars and branches grab at my skin, trying to hold me back. Thorns cut away at my exposed arms. I hear Tom panting behind me and look around to see him at least twenty feet back(my hearing is crazy good) bent double and clutching his chest. I mutter a string of not-so-nice words under my breath, feeling like a complete and total idiot. But you'd think that when you're immune to almost every disease out there, your best friend would not have asthma. I mean, seriously!

He is starting to turn blue, and his fumbled attempts to pull his inhaler out of his pocket have failed. I am about to go back for him when we both fall into shadow. I look up.

Something enormous floats just above the trees, silhouetted against the sun. I swallow my fear as I recognize the golden eyes I have come to know so well.

"You lose again Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

Right about now, you are probably wondering

What the heck is going on?

and

2. Why does this chick have wings?

Well, I would be perfectly happy to answer the second question for you right now, but I'll leave the second one for later. If I answered it right now, you would only have more questions.

But back to answering your second question! Yeah, I have wings. If you think that's weird, or you have some kind of personal problem with it, that's your loss. Go ahead and put the book down if you want to, but I can promise you that you'll regret it. That's what usually happens when you ignore what someone has to say.

If you're still holding the book, great! I give you five rounds of applause!

Because my story, like the story of my parents, is not the happiest of tales.

My name is Raven, if you didn't already guess from that little glimpse into my hectic life at the beginning, and I'm a seventeen year-old bird kid. Yeah. I said bird kid.

And yes, I did say we. Me, my mom, my dad, and almost our entire family has wings. Crazy? Yes! But sometimes fact is stranger than fiction.

Fact is, my parents are technically escaped laboratory experiments, just like my aunts and uncles (no, they are not actually related to me, but haven't you ever called a good friend of your parents uncle before? If not, your loss), and they spent a good portion of their lives _running_ _for their lives_. Or, flying, I guess. But you should read my mom's books if you want to know about that. It's a pretty long story.

They kind of had this save-the-world thing going on, but then, about about twenty-five years ago, this massive meteor thought _Oh, now might be a good time to come down and hang out with Mother Earth. I mean, it's not like she has billions of inhabitants that might not survive or anything like that! _

Well, thank goodness it _didn't_ actually wipe _everyone_ out, cause then I wouldn't be able to tell you about the world after the apocalypse!


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven."

Just five more minutes.

"Raven," this time, a bit more impatiently.

Oh, just leave me alone! Can't a girl with wings get some decent sleep around here?!

"Raven!"

A pair of hands shakes my shoulders, but I keep my eyes closed and let my head flop around on like I'm a rag doll. After a few seconds, they stop shaking me and I hear the door close. Finally! I might actually be able to sleep!

"Fang! Go ahead and eat Raven's pancakes! She doesn't want them!"

My eyes snap open and I fly, literally, out of bed and burst into the hallway, not bothering to give a thought to the fact that I'm still in pajamas. Max, my mom, leans casually against the wall in her usual t-shirt and sweats. She's pretty tall, at a little under six feet, with brown eyes and hair. In the few pictures we have of my family when they were kids, her hair is blonde, and then brown with blonde streaks. I guess, when you live in an underground bunker for twenty-five-odd years, the lack of sunlight does kind of make your hair darker.

"Nice entrance Rave," she smirks, her brown eyes laughing.

There is a thunderous crash, and we both look down the hall to see my little brother, who is about eleven, opens his door as dramatically as possible and jumps into the center of the hall, hands on his hips super-hero style. I cannot resist rolling my eyes.

"I heard the word pancakes!" He says in an abnormally deep and macho voice, chin held high. He makes it sound as if this were a tragedy and only he could mend the wrong. A little side-note for you: I look like my dad, and Max looks like our mom. He's got these big brown eyes that can get him almost anything he wants, and he's just as rambunctious. I don't even bother suppressing a groan as I stumble down the hall towards what was, at one time, the only private kitchen in the entire bunker. I'm not entirely sure why this room got it, but I'm not disappointed. It means my dad gets to cook, as opposed to the chefs in the mess hall, whose cooking tends to taste like something of my mother's creation.

"You heard right Max," my mom says, patting his shoulder. Yeah my brother's name is Max too. My dad's idea. He made it pretty darn confusing for us I can tell you that!

Sure enough, there are four perfect stacks of chocolate-chip pancakes waiting for us on the table. Max, both of them, dig in almost immediately, barely waiting for my dad and I to sit down. That's how it is most days in this house...er...bunker.


End file.
